SakuRei Spring
by Kali Hina
Summary: Sakuya is ordered to go on vacation. Unfortunately for Reimu, that meant having to help the poor maid figure out what that means when she shows up at her shrine. Though by the end of it, neither of them will have regretted it. Reimu x Sakuya, Spring version.
1. Chapter 0

Ch. 0

.

.

From the logs of a nameless Gensokyo surveyor,

_If one were to travel around Gensokyo and ask "What is your favorite season of the year?", he or she would receive a large variety of responses. Many humans would cite spring for its beauty or fall for the food. The celestials would comment that it didn't matter, the weather was the same all year around, while the Underworlders would reply that it didn't matter, there were no seasons underground. The fairies would merely cry out that every day was play day, and the youkai would roll their eyes at the question, answer haughtily and obscurely, or look at you like you're clueless food. Because, quite frankly, it was a human-ish question only meant for humans to consider. _

_Yet, as one may eventually find, some of the most interesting responses would be from those who often danced the line between human and not-human. For example, Reimu Hakurei, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise who was known for her relentless beating of youkai, may or may not have provided a non-committal and youkai-like answer. Her friend, Marisa Kirisame, a human burglar witch, would answer that some of the ingredients or components that she needed were only available during a certain season. And Sanae Kochiya, a living human/goddess, would say that she enjoyed the warmness of autumn as it reminded her of home. _

_In the case of one Sakuya Izayoi, though, a human maid that can manipulate time, it seemed that she never considered this question before. All seasons had their merits and their downsides, but she really didn't think much of the differences. Her master's mood varied day to day, and she accommodated the scarlet vampire's needs and wants first before her own. But if she were gently pushed for an answer, one would notice a rare yet fond smile appear as she thought for a few moments and then gave her reply._

_"Spring."_

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

.

.

It was a tranquil affair at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Spring had just come, and Winter bade goodbye in a swirl of evaporating snow. Outside the gates to the large mansion, the gatekeeper Hong Meiling saluted the disappearing tendrils of cold. But as she held the salute, her shoulders drooped downwards. Glancing out of a window of the red mansion, the chief maid noticed the gatekeeper's slip into a standing sleeping position. Without so much a change in her expression, she pulled out her stopwatch and clicked once. Accomplishing her task, she closed the window and clicked again. As she resumed walking, she heard the sound of her target getting struck.

"Gyahhh!"

Unbeknownst to her, two red eyes had quietly watched the event. They watched the ever elegant backside of her head maid turn around a dark corner and disappear from sight.

.

.

"Patchy, have you noticed anything strange about Sakuya lately?"

The bookish magician raised her cup and drank a little of her sweetened tea before casually replying back.

"In what way?"

Remilia Scarlet, the scarlet (but in reality pink) vampire master of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, leaned back in her chair to stare up into the darkness above of the Great and Unmoving Library. Lately, she had found herself spending their afternoon tea times in Patchouli Knowledge's dusty home. Which was fine and all, but the encroaching darkness around them and their small and dainty table sometimes got to her.

"Well," she began," she didn't immediately clean up the messes the fairies made all over the sittings rooms in the last few weeks. Recently, and I don't know how, but the food had been tasting kind of bland despite looking superbly cooked, yet she insists that she had been preparing them with blood the same way as I told her to. She seems to drift in and out of the mansion a lot for no reason, and this morning, I saw her fix up the gatekeeper without so much a retort."

"She does seem to lack something lately," Patchouli commented, recalling how the white haired woman often accompanied Koakuma to help her shelve books or serve tea. Patchouli last saw her two days ago bringing in her and Koakuma's dinner. She had looked a little more tired than usual, but she was still as courteous as ever.

Remilia pulled her gaze back to look down at her undrunk cup of tea in scrutiny. She slightly fumed, "That's the thing, though! I don't know what's wrong and affecting her!"

Patchouli suppressed a minor headache that was coming up now. She suspected she knew what the issue at hand was, but she was hoping not to play 20 questions to get out an adequate response from Remilia. And she sometimes went upwards of 100 questions to get it. She let out a resigned but small sigh and placed down her cup.

"Did you ask her what the problem was?"

"Yes, and she said that it was nothing as long as she did her work," Remilia exclaimed.

"And she does her work well?"

"Er, yea. Like what she always does."

The headache became stronger. Ignoring it, the magician moved forward.

"When was the last time she had a vacation?"

The vampire squinted her eyes in concentration.

"Um, maybe five years ago."

Oh, thank Philosopher's Stone, because there it was. Patchouli nodded. "There you go. She had not had a vacation in five years."

"I don't think that's the problem though," Remilia rejected. The magician quickly decided that hearing the vampire whine and complain all day about Sakuya would not make for a good afternoon tea-time discussion.

"Remi."

The vampire heard the stern voice and rarely used shortened name and looked at her friend. Having her full attention now, Patchouli relayed her opinion.

"Sakuya is human. Unlike us, humans need to destress every once in a while. They are…different and require certain needs, even if they don't think so. Even I don't fancy working Koakuma to death."

Remilia remained quiet. It was true that Sakuya was human, but she was not like any other humans in Gensokyo. _Any normal humans_, she internally clarified. You couldn't exactly call Reimu or Marisa normal (and if you did, they would beat you black and blue to Old Hell and back).

"What do I do then, Patchy?" She finally asked.

"What should you do?" Patchouli said, "As her master?"

Remilia looked back at her friend and then understood.

.

.

"Sakuya!"

Sakuya heard her name being called by a familiar voice and turned around.

"Ojou-sama," she said, bowing low, "How may I be of service-"

"Right, Sakuya, from now on, you're on vacation."

Fear immediately gripped the human's heart. The last time she had a "vacation" she had returned to and found the Scarlet Devil Mansion encased in a spiraling thunderstorm and floating in the air. And on fire. And half of it gone. And…

Well, I think you got the point.

"B-but Ojou-sama" she said desperately.

"Nuh-uh. No buts," Remilia rejected, shaking her head. "You asked how you could serve me, and you can serve me by taking a long break outside of the mansion. I'm worried that I have not been a good master to you, so I want you to get some well needed rest and time off."

Upon seeing the woman's frame start to slightly tremble, the vampire faltered a bit.

"Look, we'll be fine," Remilia tried to reassure her.

_Right_, Sakuya thought to herself gloomily. _But the mansion won't be._

.

.

"So, why are you here?" Reimu Hakurei asked.

Sakuya stared back at the short-tempered shrine maiden.

"I really don't know," she finally said after a tense minute. A long silence followed. Reimu crossed her arms and huffed. 15 minutes ago, she had walked out to clean the Hakurei shrine grounds only to find the SDM head maid standing in front of the shrine donation box and staring moodily at it. Several bags were around her in a hazardous pile. After some initial hostility, the shrine maiden led the downtrodden women and her luggage into the shrine and put down a hastily made cup of tea in front of her.

"Ojou-sama ordered me to take a vacation," Sakuya spoke up again. "For two weeks."

Reimu's eyebrows raised in question.

"Really? Remilia? Don't you, like, enjoy working?"

Sakuya pursed her lips. "'Enjoy' isn't quite how I would put it. But I do find it soothing at times."

Reimu squinted and peered closer at the maid, trying to spot what was different about her.

"You don't look alright," she finally decided.

"Yes, well, the stress of me _not _being at the mansion far surpasses my work stress," Sakuya dryly replied back.

Reimu rolled her eyes and put the conversation back on track.

"So why are you here of all places for your vacation? The Hakurei Shrine is hardly what I would call adequate by your standards," she stated.

At this, Sakuya averted her eyes instead of staring back at Reimu. After a few moments, Reimu's eyes widened in realization. She groaned and face palmed herself hard.

"Please don't tell me I'm the only one outside of your mansion that you are most comfortable with."

Sakuya flicked her eyes back to the shrine maiden, and after a short pause, smiled faintly. "You are not the only one outside of my mansion that I am most comfortable with."

The Hakurei shrine maiden could only gap at the now presently maid-on-vacation.

"Did, did you just make a joke? That cannot be right. Is that even allowed? Since when can you joke?"

.

.

As it turned out, and Reimu would later begrudgingly acknowledge, having Sakuya stay at the shrine was a blessing. She couldn't totally take off the itch to clean and move around, so she helped out Reimu with various things. In one click of her stopwatch, the fallen leaves on the shrine ground would be cleared, laundry would get done in no time, and making meals for the day was breeze.

_Yes_, Sakuya hummed as she stirred their dinner, a soupy broth full of meat and vegetables, into a boil, _this was relaxing_._ No vampire in the basement to worry about, no magician starving herself in her books and in need of saving, and no sleeping gatekeeper to constantly keep awake. Only cleaning and cooking._

She paused mid-stir and frowned. Wait, this wasn't right.

"Relax," Reimu demanded. But she was no Ojou-sama, and the Hakurei Shrine was infinitely smaller than the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sakuya grew more and more agitated with each passing day as the number of things to do fell, and that served to irritate Reimu more. Finally, after the third day of Sakuya's nonstop pacing in, out, and around the shrine, she had had enough.

"You know what," Reimu said that night after dinner, "This won't work. We are going to get you to relax, and we can't do that at my shrine."

"We?" Sakuya inquired. Reimu scowled at her.

"As much as I would love to kick you out, you'll probably end up causing a scene elsewhere that I am going to have to move my butt off for anyways. I rather do it now than do it later."

Sakuya felt anger rise up her in chest.

"The youkai here cause all the incidents, _as you might recall, _Reimu," the maid acidly. "I know how to be discreet and quiet when needed."

"I sincerely doubt that, since you couldn't sit still for five minutes unless you were sleeping," Reimu dismissed.

"A bit rich, coming a shrine maiden who lazes about for days, if not months," Sakuya acerbically replied.

The two females glared at each other for a few minutes, each of them unwilling to back down from the other's gaze.

"Where would you go that you could honestly spend one week without worrying about one single thing?" Reimu finally asked.

Sakuya opened her mouth and then closed it. She had somewhat thought about it when she initially left the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The unfortunate fact of the matter was, she never spent much time outside of the mansion and fully explored Gensokyo. Instead, she had mulled over the places she ventured to in the past years and concluded that most of them (well, all of them) had some negative aspects to them. She never interacted with other humans unless it was to shop for food in the human village, and the youkai settlements were a no-go. She quickly dropped the idea that going to Hell was a good idea, and the Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld was also not valid, as its location was meant for ghosts and phantoms to reside in. She considered going to Eintei in the Bamboo Forest, but she was wary of the Lunarians. More like wary of what the Lunarian doctor might do without her ever realizing it. She even thought about staying at Alice Margatroid's place but then realized that Marisa Kirisame would also be there by proximity.

No, the Hakurei shrine was really the only friendly and human-viable place that she knew of, even if the resident shrine maiden was a bit…aggravating.

"I don't know," Sakuya sullenly confessed. Reimu casted one assessing glance and then sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for accusing you of being a workaholic-" Sakuya had to bite back her tongue at this, "-but you seriously do need to learn to relax. I'll admit, I am a lazy person, but I do take some time to enjoy myself. Not as the Hakurei shrine maiden, but as a normal person. I think it would be good for you to know that same feeling, Sakuya."

The maid looked at Reimu in astonishment, amazed that the shrine maiden had shown some amount of maturity in her words. And truth be told, she did want to relax. In the last few weeks, she felt the exhaustion of cleaning hit her harder than normal, even with her time-stopping ability. Her body always retained a small ache as she slept, and it renewed itself every morning. Yet, because she had been the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion for so long, it did indeed felt like she had forgotten how to unwind.

"Apology accepted, Reimu," Sakuya said, feeling her previous anger dissipate into a simmering dullness. "So, what do you have in mind?"

.

That night, Sakuya found herself packing up a bundle of clothing and toiletries into a bag and then fly over to the human village with Reimu, who also held a bag of clothing and toiletries. She followed Reimu down towards a building's front entrance and landed in front of them. A crude wooden sign of the kanji yu (hot water) hung over the opening. Sakuya looked around her and saw unfamiliar surroundings. It was nowhere near the marketplaces.

"Where are we?"

Reimu stretched a little and replied back to the inquiring maid, "We are at a human onsen. You know what an onsen is, right?"

Sakuya nodded, ignoring the jab.

"This particular one is sort of hidden away, but because very few people know about it, it's pretty much guaranteed to have very few patrons present," Reimu explained. "So we get a large space to enjoy for ourselves."

"Does it cost money?" Sakuya inquired. The shrine maiden open and then closed her mouth as a through struck her.

"Oh, crap. You're right. Last time, we had a free pass because of some favor that Marisa did," She recalled, becoming more uneasy as she goggled at the maid. "I don't suppose, you uh…"

_*Ka-chink*_

The female pair blinked and looked down. An innocent-looking pouch stared back up at them, and given the sound it make, it contained a sizeable amount of money. Almost immediately, Reimu scowled and looked up.

"Yukari!"

Sakuya also looked up and saw the gap youkai sitting on one of her famous gaps and peering down at them. She waved a covered hand in greeting.

"Konbanwa, Reimu! And a lovely night to you, miss Izayoi," the carefree youkai said.

"What do you want Yukari?"

Yukari Yakumo pulled up another gap and brought out a fan. She spread it out and began fanning herself, despite it being rather cold.

"I don't know what you mean, Reimu. All I see are two, ah, bath-goers in need of some help." She giggled.

"Put it back where it came from, or stolen from," Reimu demanded, but her tone sounded odd. Sakuya spared a glance and saw that the girl was struggling to both reject the money and take it. _The price of being in an occupation that pays little for its services_, she thought.

The gap youkai closed her fan with a clap. "The money was gracefully donated, Reimu. I am merely passing along their gratitude."

"Whose gratitude?" Reimu asked, now intrigued. Her donation box remained empty for a large part of the year, and it really only garnered money when there was an event such as New Year's going on. To her annoyance, the youkai just ignored her and focused her attention on the maid.

"So, miss Izayoi, how is acting like a human treating you?"

Sakuya narrowed her eyes. She found it rather coincidental that Yukari happened to appear with a money bag for them to spend. And the way that the gap youkai phrased the question alerted her senses of danger even more. When Sakuya didn't respond, Yukari adjusted her mob cap and smiled brightly at Reimu.

"Well, Reimu, it looks like I am no longer needed. If you run out of money, just let me know, and I'll dripple the donations back to you and drop off another bag. Ja ne!"

"Wait, have you been taking my donation money when I'm not looking?!" The indignant shrine maiden cried out, but the gap youkai had already disappeared. Reimu let out a string of curses, which Sakuya thought were very creative of her. She picked up the money bag and marveled at the weight. She held out the bag to the other girl. Fuming, Reimu took it, and her mood was soon lightened up by the monetized prospect.

"Freaking Yukari," she sighed one last time, and the shrine maiden turned towards Sakuya. "Want to go in?"

With a nod, the pair finally went into the onsen building.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

.

.

Bright light hit Sakuya's eyes, and she squinted a little against the harsh change. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that they were in a small waiting area. An old woman sat at an old wooden desk across from them, and two large silky cloths hang on either side of her, denoting the entrances to the baths. Reimu walked up to her.

"Hello, dears. Are you here for a bath?" The obaa-san said when she took notice them.

"Yes Obaa-san," Reimu replied. "It's for the two of us."

"That'll be 400 yen, dears."

Reimu doled the money on the attendant's hand, who stored it in a sliding drawer. She bowed to them, and Reimu bowed back in response. After, she straightened up, turned towards Sakuya, and beckoned her to follow.

"Come on, this way."

With one last glance at the counter attendant, the maid trailed after the shrine maiden through the right hallway. It led to a small locker-like room to put store their clothes in. Buckets and towels filled each slot A few women of different ages were already there getting ready to wash. They looked up when Sakuya and Reimu came in, but they mostly ignored them and went back to what they were doing.

Reimu went to a random spot and started to take off her ribbons. Numbly, Sakuya took the slot next to her and put down her bag. Sakuya began hesitantly taking off her clothes, a slight pinkish tone appearing on her face. She had always bathed alone, and she felt awkward stripping down in the open. While taking off her bra, she noticed Reimu staring.

"Um, yes?" She inquired. Realizing that she had been caught, Reimu slightly blushed and turned away.

"Uhm, nothing," she said quickly. But as Sakuya continued to disrobe, she heard Reimu mutter, "Damn, now I do owe Marisa."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sakuya blandly stated, "I don't suppose this trip was to see if I was well endowed or not."

The shrine maiden jerked her head in surprise, thinking that the maid didn't hear her.

"Er, kind of," Reimu sheepishly admitted, "But it was more of an afterthought. I really did think it would be nice if we bathed somewhere relaxing and pleasant."

Sakuya didn't know how to respond to that, so she remained quiet until she finished undressing and unbraiding her hair. Reimu, who had already finished changing, waited as she put her soap and hair care products into her bucket and carried it and her towels to the other exit.

To Sakuya's surprise, the washroom was white and tiled, a modern contrast to the previous two rooms. Rows of mirrors, blue stools, and low hanging sinks facing back to back on low walls divided the room. Again, without so much of a direction, Reimu wandered into a row and sat down on one of the stools. Sakuya gracefully took the seat next to her and put down her bath supplies.

For a while, they silently cleaned themselves of any grime and sweat. Reimu cleaned herself rather quickly, wanting to soak in the hot onsen water. But she made sure to soap up every part of her body. Sakuya, ever mindful of her appearance, was slower to wash herself. She started with her hair first, carefully undoing her hair braids and untangling any knots. She generously rubbed her shampoo into her hair, using some water to lather the substance. Satisfied with her efforts, Sakuya picked up her soap bottle, squirted a light amount onto her sponge, and started to scrub her body clean. As she reached around to clean her back, Reimu, who had already lathered herself over, leaned over towards her.

"Here, let me help," she said. The shrine maiden took the sponge from Sakuya's hand and began to wash her back.

"You know, this is highly unusual for a person like you to be washing my back," Sakuya commented amusedly.

"Oh shut up," Reimu said, scrubbing harder in embarrassment. After a thorough scrub, she gave the sponge back to the other woman. The two quietly filled up their buckets with hot water from the sink and washed themselves down at their own pace. A few minutes later, they were done. Using the small towel provided to them, Sakuya dried her hair a little and then gathered up her short and long hair into a bun and tied it up with her hair ribbons.

"Ready?"

Sakuya heard the other girl ask and voiced her agreement. She gathered up her things again and walked to the other exit at the end of the wash room with Reimu.

Upon entering the new doorway, the maid saw that the next 'room' was in fact the large open air hot spring. A few older women and grandmothers were already in it and enjoying themselves in the hot water. Two rows of cubicles flanked both sides of her for people to put their things in. She was once again mildly concerned at how she had missed this from above. Reimu walked off to the right to store her things in one of the cubby holes and Sakuya followed. Soon enough, they were relaxing in the hot water.

"Ahhhh." Reimu let out a relieved sigh. Sakuya suppressed the urge to also let out a noise, but she slowly sunk farther into the water and let the healing warmth spread throughout her body.

The two of them soaked and enjoyed the hot spring for a few minutes in silence. They watched the other patrons slowly relax and get out of the water when they felt ready to. Sakuya raised a hand and watched the water drip back down.

"So, how is it?" She heard Reimu ask off to the side. Sakuya lowered her hand and slightly turned towards the shrine maiden. She thought for a few seconds about what to say.

"…It's calming," She eventually responded. "At the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I only ever took short showers."

"Because the youkai there keep making messes?" Reimu guessed.

"…In a manner of speaking," Sakuya reluctantly acknowledged. It wasn't like she could deny that the SDM inhabitants didn't make messes.

"The fairy maids not good enough at cleaning?"

Sakuya dismally sighed, "No. I often have to do the work myself in the end. Of course, they are good for some general housework and cooking, but when it comes to Flandre, fairy maids aren't equipped to handle her and her…incidents."

Reimu slightly frowned and speculated out loud, "So wait, so if you aren't there, wouldn't that mean Flandre could…oh."

"Yes. Oh," the head maid gloomily affirmed.

"Sorry," Reimu apologized. "I shouldn't have brought up the fairy maids."

"No, it's fine. Once I return to the mansion, I will no longer be on vacation and thus can remedy whatever has transpired," Sakuya said, lifting a hand again to dismally watch the water fall. "I only hope that the mansion will still be standing when I return."

Unsure of how to exactly comfort a maid whose entire existence kept the Scarlet Devil Mansion in check 24/7, Reimu brought a hand up and hesitantly patted Sakuya on the shoulder in support. "I'm sure things will be alright. Remilia and Patchouli are responsible enough to live without you for a while and can handle Flandre if needed. I think."

"A glowing endorsement if I ever heard one," Sakuya replied slightly rolling her eyes. But Reimu could see that she appreciated the gestured and had relaxed ever so slightly. "But thank you, Reimu."

"You're welcome, Sakuya" Reimu said, pleased at her success.

The two maidens continued to soak in the hot spring until they felt they had enough. After exiting the spring, drying herself off, and changing into her clean clothes, Sakuya felt more refreshed that she ever had from a bath in a long time. Now idly standing in the foyer area holding her bag and waiting for Reimu to finish talking to the obaa-san, she wondered if she ought to start using the large baths at the SDM. She reached up and felt her soft and silky hair; the maid decided it would be nice to do it once or twice a year as a small reward.

Reimu presently concluded whatever business she had and received something from the obaa-san. She bowed thanks and walked over towards the waiting maid.

"Here," Reimu cheerfully said and handed Sakuya a bottle.

"Milk?" Sakuya inquired as she inspected the small cow chibi on her bottle.

"It's kind of a tradition. You drink milk after a bath," Reimu explained. She unscrewed her bottle with an audible pop. Sakuya watched her appreciatively chug her milk down for a few seconds before opening her bottle and drinking slowly from it. It tasted slightly stronger than what she bought from the market, but it was manageable. Reimu finished drinking hers and smacked her lips in satisfaction.

"Ahh," She expressed with a flourish. "Good, right?"

Sakuya was still in the middle of drinking, but she carefully nodded her agreement. Finally she finished her milk, licking the last drops on her lips. After giving back the bottles to the obaa-san for reuse and thanking her again, they exited the onsen and flew back home.

The chilly night air felt cool against Sakuya's warm skin, but to avoid catching a cold, they speedily arrived back at the shrine. Once there, Reimu temporarily set up the kokatsu to warm their bodies up again. They chatted for a little while but soon were yawning and ready to turn in for the night. Reimu bid Sakuya good night, and the two left for their rooms to sleep.

Sakuya woke up the next morning feeling incredibly well rested. After washing up and brushing her teeth she went to the living room to find Reimu already up and eating breakfast. Several pieces of paper were scattered on the table in front of her.

"Morning," Reimu greeted when she saw Sakuya arrive.

"Good morning, Reimu," Sakuya answered. She looked at the papers in curiosity. "What's this?"

"This," the shrine maiden enthusiastically gestured around her," is going to be our vacation plan. But first, I want to know. How do you feel about traveling around Gensokyo?"

Sakuya blinked at Reimu. "Um, if I had to put it, I would do it if I had the time to. Why?"

"I did some thinking last night, and I remember you answering that you didn't know of places to relax in Gensokyo. So, I decided we're going to remedy that!" Reimu declared. "Starting today, we're going to visit and stay in several places around Gensokyo for the next week and a half!"

"I just started the planning maybe half an hour ago, which is why there's a mess. But I think we'll be able to see the most prominent and amazing parts of Gensokyo by the end," Reimu said confidently.

Sakuya blinked again at Reimu. The shrine maiden had never-before-seen gusto for the morning, and the fact that she was excited about her vacation to the point where she was even planning for the two of them was doubly bizarre.

"Have you done this sort of thing before?" She carefully ventured.

Reimu slightly blushed, admitting, "Well, no. But it doesn't hurt to try. I've been to a lot of interesting places, and it would be kind of nice to revisit them and see how things are going now."

"I see," Sakuya remarked. She gave Reimu's proposal some thought. It would actually be a nice chance to use this vacation and explore Gensokyo. Plus, she might be able to buy several new things and take note of interesting shops for the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Making her decision, Sakuya gave Reimu a warm and approving smile. "I think this would be a wonderful idea, Reimu."

Reimu brightly beamed at her before picking up a piece of paper and handing it to Sakuya. "Here. This is going to be the first place we visit. I beat up the goddesses several times there for causing several incidents, but now we're good friends and won't mind us visiting them."

Sakuya looked down and read Moriya Shrine on the top. Suddenly, she didn't really have a good feeling about Reimu's vacation planning.

.

.


End file.
